Governance, risk management, and compliance (GRC) is a field that aims to synchronize information and activity across an enterprise in order for the enterprise to operate more efficiently, to enable effective information sharing, to report activities more effectively, and to avoid wasteful duplication of effort. Processing platforms such as RSA® Archer™ GRC Platform allow businesses and other entities to build custom applications and integrate external systems. Such a platform works by obtaining data from a set of external data sources and converting the data into a format compatible with an application within the platform. The application can then use the converted data to build reports, manage policies and/or GRC rules, and update GRC databases.